1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to color reduction processing that converts data of a-levels of gray indicative of an image to data of b-levels of gray (b<a).
2. Related Art
As a technology for improving the image quality in display devices having memory property, a technology that uses half-tone processing is known. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2010-515926 describes a technology for displaying an image that has undergone half-tone processing in an electrophoretic display (EPD), which is one type of display devices having memory property.
When a certain specific pattern is displayed on a display device with memory property, there is a problem in that the gray level of the pattern as a whole would shift from an ideal state.